City of Shoalhaven
| region=Illawarra - South Coast | area=4567 | est = | coordinates = | seat=Nowra | url = http://www.shoalhaven.nsw.gov.au | logo = | mayor = Joanna Gash | fedgov = Gilmore | stategov = South Coast | stategov2= Kiama | near-nw = Goulburn Mulwaree | near-n = Wingecarribee | near-ne = Kiama | near-w = Goulburn Mulwaree | near-e = Tasman Sea | near-sw = Palerang | near-s = Eurobodalla | near-se = Tasman Sea}} The City of Shoalhaven is a local government area in the south-eastern coastal region of New South Wales, Australia. The area is approximately south of Sydney. The area is located adjacent to the Tasman Sea. The Princes Highway passes through the area and the South Coast railway line traverses the northern section of the area and terminates at Bomaderry. At June 2012, the population of City of Shoalhaven was 96,927. Estimated resident population (ERP) at 30 June 2012. The Mayor of Shoalhaven City Council is Cr. Joanna Gash, who is a member of the Liberal Party, however, was elected as mayor as an independent politician. History The Shoalhaven region in New South Wales is the southern part of the traditional homelands of the Tharawal people.Tindale Tribes, Tharawal George Bass explored the area in 1797, following Seven Mile Beach. He crossed the shoals at the entrance to the river, calling it 'Shoals Haven' due to the shallowness of the river mouth. This river is now known as the Crookhaven,"Nowra Police Station". NSW Police Regions and History. Retrieved on 2008-04-29 but the name was adopted for the Shoalhaven area and the Shoalhaven River. Towns and localities area in Barren Grounds Nature Reserve. Mount Coolangatta is in the centre, with Jervis Bay in background and Berry in the right front]] Shoalhaven, although designated a city, is a dispersed region spread over of coastline, with the vast majority of its population located in the north-east around Nowra, Jervis Bay and Sussex Inlet. It includes the following towns, suburbs and localities: Council Current composition and election method Shoalhaven City Council is composed of thirteen Councillors, including the Mayor, for a fixed four-year term of office. The Mayor is directly elected while the twelve other Councillors are elected proportionally as three separate wards, each electing four Councillors. The most recent election was held on 8 September 2012, and the makeup of the Council, including the Mayor, is as follows: The current Council, elected in 2012, in order of election by ward, is: Tourism The Shoalhaven can be reached from Sydney by car via the Princes Highway and by rail via the South Coast Line which terminates just north of Nowra in Bomaderry. The Shoalhaven is adjacent to the well known Jervis Bay area. The area is approximately long along the coastline, including 109 beaches, which allegedly possesses the whitest sand in the world, as well as pristine natural Australian bushland. The Shoalhaven area is home to numerous species of native Australian flora and fauna. Culture The area is well known for its strong commitment to the arts and music, featuring the See Change and See Celebrations festivals in the Jervis Bay and St Georges Basin areas, as well as the EscapeArtfest festival and Blessing of the Fleet in the Ulladulla area. See also * Shoalhaven River * Shoalhaven Scheme References Category:Coastal cities in Australia Category:City of Shoalhaven